


Sleep

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles twisted on the bed, damp with sweat from the summer air still as he writhed on his stomach. “Dad. Daddy…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Stiles twisted on the bed, damp with sweat from the summer air still as he writhed on his stomach. “Dad. Daddy…” 

Those slender thighs were spread wide over the mattress. Obscenely showing where his flushed red cock and balls were pressed down at an awkward angle between them. He couldn’t get off like that. Not even in the throes of the wet dream he was obviously having.

"F-fuck," he whined, hips working and ass cheeks flexing with each little movement.

John leaned against the door frame, watching him. He’d woken up quickly at the first noise in Stiles’ bedroom. Just in case it had been another nightmare. But this? This wasn’t a nightmare as far as he could tell. Stiles’ flushed and lax features didn’t make it seem like he was upset about his dream. Just frustrated.

And no father wanted to see their only child frustrated after the past few months he’d already had. John swallowed, ignoring how hard he was in his boxers as he moved further into the room. To wake Stiles up, he told himself. He lightly touched Stiles’ ankle where it hung off the bed, boxers wrapped around it as though Stiles couldn’t have been bothered to remove them properly in his sleep.

"Daddy, please," Stiles all but sobbed at the touch, eyes still closed in sleep. John had to bite down on his lip to keep silent as he moved his hand up Stiles’ calve and thigh carefully. All he had to do was lift Stiles’ hips up so he could grind against the bed to his orgasm and be none the wiser. A simple plan.

As he got closer, though, he could see Stiles’ pretty little pink hole flexing and fluttering. Mesmerizing him as it so desperately wanted to be filled. Did Stiles have a toy somewhere hidden in the room? Or just use his fingers? Maybe he let one of those boys in Scott’s pack fuck him open. Or Scott himself did it.

Before he could help himself, John was kneeling on the bed, not too carefully pushing Stiles’ legs apart to fit between them. But it didn’t seem to wake him. Those little gasps never changed, there was not jolt as consciousness returned to his boy. Not even when John leaned down to lick between his son’s sweet little cheeks, right over his fluttering hole.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy," Stiles continued to pant in his sleep, trying to fuck the mattress still.

John shushed him, digging his tongue right into that asshole, eating him out like he’d never get enough of the taste. Getting his boy wet and dripping for him. He worked a finger into that sweet hole, feeling just how tight Stiles was. How much this probably was Stiles’ first time. It made John groan and stab his tongue in deep as he could while muscle twitch and stretched around him.

"Oh god," Stiles was babbling and scrambling against the mattress like even in his dreaming state, he couldn’t handle just how intense it must have been.

"I’ve got you," John assured his son, shoving more fingers into Stiles’ wet little asshole impatiently. He needed this more than he’d ever thought about before.

Once Stiles was unconsciously twitching his ass back on those fingers, hungry for something thicker. Something that could really fill him up and satisfy that slutty little hole.

Stiles whimpered, hunching in back even after John pulled his fingers out.

"Shhh." John hurried in closer, rubbing his still boxer clad dick against Stiles’ ass. The fabric sticking to the sweat slicked skin and catching on his son’s hole enough to make him moan like a bitch. "Like that?" John whispered. "Yeah. Like that."

He shoved his boxers down quickly, guiding the head of his dick to the sucking heat of Stiles’ asshole.

"Daa—ad," Stiles sobbed, jerking in place. Then one sharp jerk as the head slipped into that too tight vice had him going still. He was awake. "Dad?"

John froze in place, just the head of his cock sheathed inside his boy. Just that and it was too much for him. Felt too good to pull out yet. He shifted in place, trying to figure out how they hell he could respond to his son.

The shift caused Stiles to groan and shake, thighs shaking on the mattress. “Daddy?” he asked again, sounding young and needy. “Daddy please.”

John let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, slowly sinking forward until his balls were flush against Stiles’ cheeks. He couldn’t respond yet, not while Stiles was awake. Couldn’t acknowledge what they both knew they were doing now. He put both his hands down onto Stiles’ shoulders to keep him in place. Pinned against the bed and only able to just take what his daddy was giving him.

Stiles cried out, muffled now as John fucked him hard and rough. The spit hadn’t been enough to keep him slick enough for this, but it wasn’t going to stop John now. Not when each time he bottomed out, Stiles whimpered and said a variation on ‘dad’ and ‘yes’. Just taking him like he was made for that cock to be deep inside.

"You’re doing so good, boy," John rasped. The wet slap of flesh on flesh filling the too warm room along with their cries. "My good little boy."  
Stiles’ legs struggled against the bed, trying to get himself up onto his knees to shove back on that dick. But John kept him pinned firmly. "Take it. Just like that. Isn’t that what you wanted?"

He smiled when Stiles sobbed and nodded. “Dreaming. Didn’t think you would.”

John slammed in hard, reveling in how it made Stiles work his asshole on his dick. Twitching and massaging it like he’d never let go. “What kind of father would I be if I didn’t take care of you? I’ll always take care of my baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
